sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Hills F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Barry Park | capacity = 17,100 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Skip Hunter | coach = | currentleague = League A | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleaguea = League A | lastposition = 8th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Zane Hills Football Club is a professional football club based in Zane Hills, St. Gregory. The team plays in League A, the top tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. Originally formed in 1967 as a member of the League of Northern St. Gregory, Zane Hills became a dominant force in that league, winning six LNSG championships between 1970 and 1979, after which they left the league to become a founding member of the SGFA's professional ranks. Since joining the SGFA, the club has won four Championship/League A titles – three of which came in the first four seasons of the league's existence – as well as four SGFA Cup titles, the last of which came in 2007. They are also twice champions of the SGFA Shield, winning in 1995 and 2007. Zane Hills are one of only two clubs (along with New Castle) to have played in every season of League A, having never been relegated from the top flight of Gregorian professional football, and are the only club to have done so under the same name and identity (New Castle were known as East Bonneville F.C. prior to 1986). Stadium Zane Hills have only ever had one home ground, Barry Park, where they have played since the team's foundation in 1967, making it the longest relationship between club and stadium in St. Gregory. Colors, crest and nickname The club is known as the Bullfrogs and traditionally play in red shirts with white sleeves, white shorts and red socks. The colors were chosen as an homage to Arsenal F.C., from whom Zane Hills' first uniforms were purchased in 1967. The team has most often worn a royal blue away kit, however the colors of the away and third kits have changed significantly with passing years. The crest features a bullfrog over red and white diagonal lines. The club’s motto, Noli Deficere; Noli Cedere, is Latin for “Refuse to fail, never surrender”. Kit manufacturers and sponsors Support As a result of Zane Hills' longevity and success, they are one of the most well supported clubs in St. Gregory. Their stadium, Barry Park, has undergone multiple renovations and expansions since its first season to accommodate the increases in attendance. Rivalries Zane Hills has had rivalries with several clubs throughout their history. North Bonneville and East Bonneville (now New Castle) are considered Zane Hills' original rivals, due to the three clubs perennially fighting for league and cup honors in the first seasons of the SGFA. Little Rouge was Zane Hills' closest geographical rival of the foundation clubs and this rivalry is also considered important by many fans. During the late 1980s and throughout the 1990s, the rise of Bonneville United (themselves formed from the demise of North Bonneville) made them Zane Hills' chief rival in that period. The rivalry was highlighted by the competition between Tim Callaghan of United and Paul Wiggins of Zane Hills, two midfielders who despite their off-field friendship were fierce competitors when they faced one another. In recent years, the geographic closeness to – and success of – FC Chapman has led to some Zane Hills fans considering them a rival. Players Current squad : As of August 14, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Former players :Further information: Category:Zane Hills F.C. players Management and support staff Managerial history :Further information: Category:Zane Hills F.C. managers Honors * SGFA Championship/League A :* Champions (4): 1980-81, 1981-82, 1982-83, 1994-95 :* Runners-up (2): 1983-84, 1995-96 * SGFA Cup :* Winners (4): 1983-84, 1986-87, 1987-88, 2006-07 :* Runners-up (2): 1980-81, 1999-2000 * SGFA Shield :* Winners (2): 1995, 2007 Category:Zane Hills F.C. Category:Club pages